elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Falura Llervu
Falura Llervu is a Dunmer Slave. She can be purchased in Tel Aruhn from Savile Imayn. Background It is not known how Falura Llervu came to be a slave, but she seems to be a prudent young woman, eager to make the best of her chances offered to her by the Nerevarine when they attempt to disguise her as a highborn Telvanni lady and marry her to the Ashkhan Kaushad during the quest "Zainab Nerevarine." After they have matched her up with the proud Ashlanders, she is very happy with her new husband and expresses her her gratitude towards the Nerevarine. Interactions Zainab Nerevarine In order to name the Nerevarine "Zainab Nerevarine," Kaushad, the Zainab tribe's Ashkhan, requests a beautiful and highborn Telvanni bride. The Wise Woman Sonummu Zabamat doubts that any such woman would ever marry an Ashlander and thus suggests to find a Dunmer slave to play the part. Falura turns out to be the perfect match. Equipment *Common Shirt *Common Skirt Dialogue ;Zainab Nerevarine "slave looks down at the ground waiting for you to speak." :slave "My name is Falura Llervu, sera. If you wish to purchase me, you must speak to Savile Imayn." :: "My name is Falura Llervu. Savile Imayn has told me that you plan for me to marry an Ashlander lord. Savile Imayn has taught me what to say and do, and I would be very happy to do this thing. All that remains is for you to purchase me." Upon purchase: "Llervu looks down at the ground waiting for you to speak." :Falaru Llervu "Yes, sera. Falura Llervu of Velothis Haven, daughter of Andrano Llervu, lord of Tel Llervu, pleased to make your acquaintance. See? Savile Imayn has taught me well. I shall BE a high-born Telvanni lady, and no one will know the difference. Just like a lady. I admit, I am a little anxious about marrying an Ashlander, even an Ashlander chief, but anything is better than being a '''slave', and I am very tough and smart, and determined to make the best of my chances. But Savile Imayn said you wanted to give me something. Some presents...."'' ::slave "I am yours. Now I cannot wait to meet my bridegroom." ::some presents "I'm sure she said you had some presents for me. She said you would give them to me before we leave for Zainab camp to meet my bridegroom." ::: "Oh, sera! These clothes! They are divine! Such a perfume! Only the very rich can afford this! I shall do everything I can to please you and my new master... that is, my gracious lord and husband-to-be. Come! I am so excited, I cannot wait! Let us '''travel together' to Zainab camp and meet this Zainab lord."'' ::::travel together "Are we ready to travel together to Zainab camp? Do not worry if we must cross water, for I am an excellent swimmer. But take care to protect me from wild beasts and bandits, for I have not learned any of the arts of war. I do know a few spells, but they the spells of a household slave, and will probably be of little use if we are in danger. So. Shall we go now?" :::::No, you should wait here for now. "Very well, then. I will wait here for now. When you are ready, come to me, and I will travel together with you to Zainab camp to meet my new bridegroom." ::::: "But, first, didn't you have some presents for me?" ::::::Yes, please accompany me to Zainab camp. "Very well, . Now you and I will travel together. When we have arrived in the ashkhan's yurt at Zainab camp, we will speak further about my new bridegroom." Upon reaching Zainab Camp: "Yes, yes, sera. Yes, we are here safely. And this fine man, he is to be '''my bridegroom'?"'' :my bridegroom "He is very distinguished-looking, isn't he? A bit severe, perhaps, but the lines on his face, there, show that he likes to smile. Oh, sera. I think I will be very happy." :Nerevarine "You are the Nerevarine? But... you are an outlander. How can that be? Such wonders in the world. Before, I was a slave; now I am a companion of the Nerevarine and the bride of a Zainab chief." :travel together "It was quite a journey, wasn't it?" If approached again: "Yes, thank you, sera. He is a very fine man, and I am very happy." :Background "I am Falura Llervu, bride of the Ashkhan Kaushad of the Zainab Ashlanders." :my bridegroom "Thank you, sera. I am very pleased with Ashkhan Kaushad. He is good-looking, clever, and rich, although a bit full of himself, like all men. Thank you for being my matchmaker and benefactor, and I hope you will return to visit when I have brought many fine sons and daughters to Ashkhan Kaushad." : "Yes, Nerevarine. I am very happy. And I think Kaushad is happy with his bride. I hope soon to bear Kaushad many fine sons and daughters, and I think our first-born should bear your name, if the spirits are willing." Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Tel Aruhn Characters Category:Morrowind: Essential Characters Category:Morrowind: Followers